


As long as you're there

by Nightworldlove



Series: Janaya week 2020 [2]
Category: The Dragon Prince (Cartoon)
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, Janaya Week, Janaya Week 2020, Janayuary, banther lodge, soft, wlw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22324636
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightworldlove/pseuds/Nightworldlove
Summary: Janaya Week 2020 - Day 2: CuddlesThe best cuddles are the ones that warm you back up again!
Relationships: Amaya/Janai (The Dragon Prince)
Series: Janaya week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605796
Comments: 12
Kudos: 60
Collections: Cuddles





	As long as you're there

**Author's Note:**

> So here is my entry for Janaya Week's second day's prompt; Cuddles!
> 
> Had quite some fun writing this, also put in some headcanons that Solitae, Lexa_lives_in_us and I discussed a little while ago on the Janaya discord. Pretty pleased with the outcome, but please DO let me know what you think of it?
> 
> Enjoy! o3o

**As long as you’re there**

_20.01.2020_

* * *

As soon as she opened her eyes, Amaya realized it was almost too bright in the room, but it was a very sharp brightness, which could only mean one thing. As she sat up in bed at peeked through the window, it proved her suspicions to be correct. To the Sunfire elf’s dismay, Amaya started gently shaking Janai’s shoulders excitedly. 

“Too early, let me sleep,” Janai grumbled, an annoyed expression on her face. Amaya rolled her eyes and shook Janai’s shoulders again, a bit harder this time. “What is it?” Janai asked without opening her eyes. Amaya let out a deep sigh and hopped out of bed, realizing there was only one way to get Janai to open her eyes. She walked to the foot-end of the bed and pulled the covers back with force, dropping them onto the floor. She smirked as Janai jerked up, glaring at her with a look that would cause anyone else to freeze in fear. “Amaya!” 

_‘Great, you’re awake! Good morning, sunshine!’_ Amaya signed with a cheerful smile on her face. Janai growled and pulled the pillow over her face in defiance. Without moving the pillow, she raised her hands for Amaya to see.

_‘Don’t you dare pull this pillow away, you will regret it.’_

Amaya pouted and turned around, walking to the chair her clothes were on and started to get dressed. She grabbed Janai’s clothes and dumped them onto the Sunfire elf, then grabbed a sweater of her own and dropped it on top of the pile of clothes. 

“What…?” Janai let out a deep sigh and threw the pillow aside, pushing the clothes off of her. The Sunfire grumbled in absolute dismay, but felt her heart flutter when she looked at the brunette who was still wearing a giddy grin. _‘Whatever it is you woke me up for, it better be good, General,’_ Janai signed, then shrugged off her silk nightgown and started to get dressed.

_‘It is absolutely worth it, trust me.’_ Amaya smiled even wider now, she couldn’t wait to show Janai and take her outside. She felt her cheeks get warm as she saw the elf put on the sweater she had given Janai, it looked good on Janai. _‘My sweater looks cute on you.’_

Janai sucked in a breath and felt herself blush at the compliment, the sweater was extremely soft and smelled like Amaya. She got up and walked to the brunette, pressing her finger onto Amaya’s chest. “You’re lucky that I love you, human.” This caused Amaya to smile lovingly and nod.

_‘I really am.’_ Amaya rested her forehead against Janai’s and smiled widely, then pressed her lips onto Janai’s. The kiss was lazy and soft, but full of love regardless. 

“ _Good morning, aunt Amaya, aunt Janai_ ,” Callum greeted as Amaya and Janai strolled into the room. Rayla looked as amused as Janai did, and just acknowledged the two by raising her hand in one short wave. “ _Don’t mind her, she’s still waking up_.” 

“ _Because someone woke me up earlier than should be allowed._ ” Amaya chuckled and squeezed Janai’s hand, then looked around.

_‘Where are the others?’_ she asked, joining Janai to sit down at the table. 

_‘Ezran is getting dressed, Gren, Soren and Kazi are in the kitchen,’_ Callum answered. Right as he finished signing, Ezran descended the stairs, joined by Bait and Zym. 

_‘Good morning, aunt Amaya,’_ “Good morning aunt Janai, Callum and Rayla,” Ezran said and sat down at the head of the table. 

_‘Did you sleep well?’_ Amaya asked and smiled as the young King nodded. _‘Good, Bait and Zym too?’_ Bait softly croaked and Zym chirped excitedly after yawning. 

“I wish I could’ve slept longer…” Rayla complained with a groan. 

“Tell me about it…” Janai agreed, resting her head onto Amaya’s shoulder. “But someone was practically bouncing around and torturing me.” 

_‘She’s complaining about me, isn’t she?’_ Amaya asked, Callum nodded with a chuckle.

_‘You were bouncing around and torturing her?’_ Amaya scoffed as she rolled her eyes.

_‘She likes to exaggerate.’_

Everyone’s face lit up when Gren, Kazi and Soren came out of the kitchen, each carrying a big plate with big stacks of pancakes and syrup. As soon as the plates were placed onto the table, the stacks shrunk as everyone grabbed some pancakes and placed them onto their plates. 

They talked in between bites, mostly about the snow and how exciting it was for them to go outside later. Most exciting was probably introducing both Kazi and Janai to the snow, as they had never experienced any. 

“ _I have read about this phenomenon,_ ” Kazi had said, to everyone’s amusement. The humans at the table all knew there was no way to compare reading about snow to actually experiencing it in person. 

Amaya grinned as she put the pair of fluffy, fuzzy horn-warmers over Janai’s horns, then kissed the elf’s forehead. She put on her own gloves, buttoned her coat and took Janai’s hand in her own. She opened the door and smiled brightly as they were greeted by a thick layer of snow, the sky pale but clear. Amaya turned to Janai and studied the elf’s face, she wanted to see Janai’s reaction and she wasn’t disappointed.

It was almost unbearably bright, everywhere she looked there was white substance, it crunched under their boots as they walked. But other than that, it was quiet, almost eerily so. “It’s pretty…” Janai whispered, watching the white landscape as far as her eyes could see. 

_‘As pretty as you,’_ Amaya signed with one hand and chuckled when Janai turned to her with a questioning look. Instead of repeating herself, Amaya stopped walking and placed her hands on Janai’s cheeks. She pulled Janai’s face closer to her own and finally closed the distance by pressing her lips onto Janai’s. 

They were rudely interrupted by a sudden cold hitting them, Amaya smirked as she saw the snow on their shoulders. Janai’s nose scrunched up in annoyance, then Soren came into view, another snowball in his hand. 

_‘Oh, you picked the wrong person to hit, Soren.’_ Amaya quickly dropped down, her weight completely leaning onto her toes as she gathered some fresh snow and pressed it into a ball. She elbowed Janai in the calf, gesturing for the Sunfire elf to do the same. _‘Just make sure to avoid any yellow snow if you happen to see any.’_

“Why?” Janai asked, causing everyone to stare at her. “What?” Nobody answered her, they all just stared. Then it finally dawned on her what it meant, causing her to blush slightly in embarrassment, but Amaya just chuckled and winked at Janai playfully. 

She showed Janai how to make a proper snowball and nodded at her, the two of them sharing a devilish grin. They both jumped up, simultaneously and threw the balls at Soren. As soon as they had, they hunched down again to make more snowballs. 

“Callum! You gotta help me out!” Soren called, but Callum was too busy making some snow sculptures with Ezran. 

“Sorry Soren, maybe Gren can help?” Rayla shouted while continuing making the snow sculptures into snow elves by giving them all horns.

“Gren! You gotta come help, two to one isn’t fair!” 

“You picked this fight, Soren—” 

“Gren, come on, man! Don’t leave me hanging!” Soren complained, desperately trying to keep up with Amaya and Janai.

Suddenly Zym zoomed by, cheerfully chirping as he dove into a big pile of snow, causing the snowballs to halt. The three of them looked into the direction where Zym had come from and saw Rayla with a cheerful yet apologetic look on her face.

“Sorry ‘bout that! Will aim more to the left next time!” Amaya shrugged and threw another snowball at Soren while he wasn’t looking. Soren was lucky, since Zym zoomed past them again and blocked the snowball from hitting him. Janai threw one and it nearly hit Soren in the face, Soren crouching down to make another snowball was what had saved him. The snowball hit one of Callum’s snow sculptures instead, beheading it, with a loud groan coming from the young mage in response.

“Hey Gren!” Ezran called out, causing Gren to turn around, temporarily letting go of Kazi, to face the young King. “Ask Amaya if those sleds are still in the Lodge, we should use them!” Gren smiled and nodded. 

“Will you be okay for a few moments?” he asked Kazi, who was bundled up in many layers, making them almost look like a little ball. Despite that, they were still slightly shivering. Kazi nodded at Gren, holding Bait close, who was a fan of the cold just as much.

“Finally, some help!” Soren cheered, his excitement short-lived as Gren signaled them to halt their snowball firing. 

Gren asked Amaya about the sleds as instructed and smiled when the brunette confirmed those were indeed still at the lodge. 

_‘Keep an eye on the kids? Janai and I will join you guys later,’_ Amaya asked Gren as she held one of the smaller sleds between her legs. 

_‘Of course, ‘Maya. I will make sure they don’t kill each other.’_ They chuckled and exchanged a hug before parting ways. 

Amaya took Janai’s hand in hers, brought it to her lips and pressed kisses on the elf’s knuckles. They could see the others in the distance, playing in the snow and sledding off the hill. Janai smiled warmly, starting to really enjoy the snow, despite it being cold. But it was truly Amaya’s excitement about it that caused the Sunfire elf to enjoy it. 

“So… Now what?” she asked, raising an eyebrow at the brunette.

_‘Now… We’re gonna ride the sled off this hill.’_ As Janai’s eyes grew wide, Amaya grinned. _‘It’ll be fun!’_ Before the Sunfire elf could protest, Amaya sat her down onto the sled and pressed her own body against Janai’s as she sat down on it as well. She put her chin on Janai’s shoulder, avoiding the covered horns and wrapped her arms around Janai’s waist tightly. _‘Ready?’_ she asked, but didn’t wait for a response as she pushed them over the edge of the hill and sent them zooming down. 

Janai held tightly onto Amaya’s arms, but found herself laughing cheerfully as they slid off the hill at high speed. She started to understand why Amaya loved the snow so much, it was pretty fun and everything looked so serene. 

They made what Amaya called snow angels and built one of those famous snowmen, but with horns, as Janai had insisted. 

Amaya looked up as she felt something soft and cold on her face, it had started to snow again. Janai followed Amaya’s gaze and smiled as she saw small specks of white floating down from the sky. She squeezed Amaya’s hand and watched the brunette’s face in pure adoration. They were both awestruck, Amaya by the snow, Janai by the look on Amaya’s face. 

As Amaya and Janai walked back, they noticed the rest had probably already gone back inside, as they were nowhere to be found. Their suspicion was confirmed when the lodge came into view and they saw smoke coming from its chimney. 

“Finally, some warmth!” Janai exclaimed, she had enjoyed the snow, but she had gotten pretty cold and longed for some warmth. Amaya snickered and scooped the Sunfire elf up into her arms and carried Janai while jogging to the lodge. 

The sled was left by the shed and as they got to the porch, Amaya put Janai down again. They kicked the snow off of their boots as much as they could and rushed inside on their socks. 

“There they are!” Soren exclaimed with a wide grin. Gren approached them and handed them each a blanket after Janai and Amaya had taken off their coats and scarves. 

_‘Thanks, Gren.’_ Amaya gave the ginger a fond smile and wrapped the blanket around her. She waited for Janai to take off her horn warmers and took the elf’s hand in her own, then they walked towards the large L-shaped couch and joined the rest of the group around the fire. 

Janai snuggled up against Amaya sideways, resting her head on Amaya’s shoulder and the blanket tightly wrapped around her. The brunette smiled as she wrapped her blanket around both herself and Janai; offering the Sunfire elf two layers. They watched the flames dance in the fireplace in front of them, slowly eating away the wooden logs that had been put in there. Amaya pressed a soft kiss on Janai’s hair every now and then as her hands lazily rubbed up and down Janai’s right arm. 

The only time they broke contact was when Gren and Soren handed them a big mug of hot chocolate, a mountain of whipped cream on top and extra cinnamon powder on Janai’s. They drank and enjoyed it quietly, snuggling up against each other again as soon as they emptied their mugs. 

_‘Are you comfortable?’_ Amaya asked, smiling as Janai nodded and snuggled up even closer to Amaya.

_‘Very.’_ Janai tilted her face up a bit to press a kiss onto Amaya’s cheek before putting her head onto the General’s shoulder again. She was happy they had come to the Banther Lodge, they had all really needed a break to relax and recharge. But Janai didn’t really care where they would go, as long as she could be with Amaya, it was fine by her. She felt her eyelids getting heavier as Amaya kept caressing her back and arm, sleep creeping up on her. 

As Janai’s breathing evened out, Amaya watched the Sunfire elf lovingly, feeling her own eyelids drooping more and more as well. Instead of fighting it, she gave in and joined Janai, cuddling the elf as she too drifted off to sleep. 


End file.
